


You're The Only Thing Keeping My Mind Intact.

by West_Coast_Moper



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom!Patrick, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Happy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rimming, Still trash, Sub!Pete, Unrequited love at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Coast_Moper/pseuds/West_Coast_Moper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's never really thought of himself as a kinky guy, he's always thought he was relatively normal in the bedroom, or bathroom, or kitchen, or...you get the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only Thing Keeping My Mind Intact.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy another attempt from me at smut.

Pete's never really thought of himself as a kinky guy, he's always thought he was relatively normal in the bedroom, or bathroom, or kitchen, or...you get the point.

Pete never thought he'd enjoy being tied up, but he definitely does, the restriction just adds to the whole sensation, the thrill of knowing he has no power, no control, he can't do a damn thing as fingers trail down his spine, trace his crease, and dip in between his cheeks.

He doesn't care whether it's handcuffs, rope, or just a piece of fabric, as long as it keeps him held down...He could care less. Just the thought of bucking against it, testing it's hold on him, and in the end not being able to move a muscle, instantly makes his pulse quicken, his breathing heavy, and his palms sweaty.

But it's not just about not having control, it's also about being controlled, that plays a immense part in it. A dominant voice commanding him, giving him a list of rules he tries so hard to memorize, punishing him cruelly if he fails to obey..It's never on purpose, sometimes he just can't help the way his body trembles, or the way he thrashes his head, or the way small little moans emit his throat.

Pete can't help but love the way his body gives, the way he falls to his knees with just a crook of a finger, where all his demons leave him and he just shatters, clawing at his binds, moans muffled into a gag and drool pooling in his mouth, dripping down his chin.

Strong hands press into his hips, breaking him down to his limits as he writhes and twitches, choking back all his shrieks and screams.

He's pushed and pushed until he breeches his breaking point, vision fading out, the only sound buzzing through his ears being a soft humming.

He only lets one person do this to him and that person is Patrick, his best friend, his soulmate, his lover, and his dom, though they're not in the exact kind of relationship Pete wants them to be in, he'll still take it, he just wishes Patrick held the same amount of love for him, that he does for Patrick.

They don't always do this, not including the moments where he's in trouble, not allowed to play or kneel, he doesn't get any kind of treatment, he only gets dark eyes and a frown of disapproval, which hurts more than any pain Patrick could ever invoke onto him physically.

But what he means is their relationship is more than just dom and sub, it's not always about who controls and who submits, Pete loves Patrick..Pete just hopes Patrick's love for him is equal, or even existing for that matter.

They don't always play games, sometimes they're just their ordinary selves, but the intimacy remains and the tension there lingers, even though they're not in a scene or Patrick isn't even in his dominant mindset, Pete's always trying to please him, to follow his every command, even if they don't seem like actual orders at the time, Pete can't stop.

He wasn't like this when they started, he would never submit, he'd purposely break rules just for a reaction, which never quite ended well.

Unless you count the surface of his body being stained in bruises a good thing,

which he does, he always loves the sight of his body wounded, almost as much as he loves the ache in his legs, thigh muscles straining from holding himself up above Patrick's lap, his arms sore from Patrick squeezing them, pinning them down, his wrists hot, simmering from rope burns, all of this in his mind being proof that Patrick owns him, his precious dom's mark.

He used to fight against Patrick as if he was never the sub in the first place, Patrick would have to constantly put him back in his place, reminding him of what he is and what he should be doing and eventually he fell into the routine.

Though Patrick doesn't always hurt him, he can be tender, loving, the perfect significant other, Pete's not sure which Patrick he enjoys more, delicate, gentle, and emotional Patrick or commanding, vicious, and domineering, Patrick, he feels as if his love for both is equivalent to one another.

Sometimes he gets a taste of both at once.

Which brings him to his current position, lying on his stomach naked, ass in the air, and knees digging into the bed. His wrists bonded to the headboard by rope, and his face shoved into a pillow to muffle any of his accidental sounds, his body's tangled lightly in sheets, he bites into the cushion, gritting his teeth, and ignoring the slight ache in his jaw.

Hands trail down his sides, barely touching the skin, He shivers, holding back a whimper, he can't make a noise, he can't break the rules, disappointing Patrick is not an option.

A large shadow's looming over him, hot breath floating across his back, as a finger traces in between his shoulder blades, sliding down until it's at the top of his crease.

Pete breaths shakily around the cushion in his mouth, saliva beginning to leak out, dampening the pillow.

Patrick leans in close, whispering darkly into his ear, "You know the rules Pete, don't misbehave."

Pete nods, squeezing his eyes shut when Patrick grabs at his ass, digging his fingernails in while spreading him, he jerks when a tongue presses against the skin of his ass, massaging lightly, he resists the temptation of pushing back into the touch but, god does he want to.

Patrick gives a small chuckle, before resuming, licking up and down Pete's ass, before pressing his tongue directly to his rim.

Pete grinds his teeth into the pillow, eyes watering, as Patrick circles him with his tongue, before pushing in, his body tenses at the intrusion, muscles clenching and oh, does it burn, he doesn't remember being this tight.

Patrick caresses his thigh with his free hand gently, pulling back to whisper, "Relax, doll." and Pete forces himself to go limp, as Patrick licks his way in again, pausing in his actions to add the tip of a finger.

A low sound escapes Pete, muffled by the cushion in his mouth, though Patrick still feels the vibration, he pulls back again, narrowing his eyes, before biting into one of Pete's cheeks, _hard._

Pete's mouth opens into a silent gasp, hands clasped together, gripping tightly, his eyes squeezed shut, as he tries to hold back every swear word in the book.

Patrick begins to lap at the wounded area in apology, "M'sorry, you're allowed to make noise, just don't speak, okay?" Patrick murmurs softly into his skin.

Pete nods, letting go of the victimized pillow to lift his head and make sure Patrick can detect it.

He feels Patrick grin against him, before fingers brush up against his already semi relaxed hole, biting his lip he lays back down, turning his head to the side so he can breathe.

The fingers slip in with little to no resistance, Patrick lets out a huff of laughter, "Be glad I prepared you with my tongue, I don't have any lube." He says, before biting roughly into Pete's hip, grinding his teeth into the bone.

At that Pete gives a breathy whine, knuckles turning white from the tight grip he has on the rope tied around his wrists, they burn, and his throat feels dry and itchy.

Patrick shoves his fingers in deeper, pushing them against the small little bundle of nerves Pete can't get enough of.

Pete moans loudly, unconsciously bucking his hips back into the force, which results in him gaining a slap across his ass, causing him to smother a yelp into the tattered bed sheets, his legs twitch, and he can feel a fire like sensation spreading throughout the recently abused area.

Pete whimpers miserably but, in secret he's actually hoping it's a bright shade of red in the shape of Patrick's fingerprints, a tiny groan barely sounds from his mouth, even so he knows Patrick's smirking at him, smug, just the thought of it is making him want to roll over and purr, while nuzzling into Patrick's chest.

"You know the rules Pete." Patrick sighs and Pete knows he's shaking his head in disappointment and that's does indeed make him miserable, he aims to please Patrick, not upset him.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me." Patrick says, voice breathy, just the way Pete likes it, his body shudders from the low tone.

"Maybe, I could make you ride me?" He lists off, making Pete wheeze in return, Patrick hums in thought, "Or I could just fuck your mouth, what do you think?"

Pete's silent, unsure whether he has permission to speak or not. Patrick makes an impatient huff, "You can speak." He says, twisting his fingers just slightly, "Speak Pete."

Pete opens his mouth, a choked noise escapes him, "I-I-" The fingers purposely press against his prostate making him gasp, throat raw.

"S-sir, Patrick..I'll do anything, please just-" He cuts himself off with a rather pathetic whimper when Patrick pulls his fingers out abruptly, he clenches around air, hating the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Good, now I'm gonna have to untie you then, stay still." Patrick commands, leaning over him to remove the binds, rubbing his wrists together, making him hiss out in pain, Patrick shushes him by kissing his shoulder lightly, "Pete, I need you to sit up." He instructs, wrapping an arm around Pete's waist, pulling him gently.

Pete inhales deeply before using an arm to force himself up, back pressing into Patrick's chest, "Y'know you're gonna have to turn around, baby." Patrick says, tightening the arm around his waist, he nods, twisting his body around to face Patrick.

He casts his eyes downward to the bed, ducking his head in submission, Patrick hums again, moving his hand to card his fingers through Pete's hair, before gripping tightly and yanking forward, pressing Pete's face against his crotch.

Pete yelps into the rough material of Patrick's jeans, he tries to resist, he pushes against the firm hold Patrick has in his hair, making Patrick growl, "Pete." He warns, wrenching Pete's head back to look him in the eye.

Pete's eyes widen, mouth agape, "B-but I-" He starts, but the glare on Patrick's face makes him go silent, "You know what to do."

And Pete does, he really does, he needs to do this, like he said disappointing Patrick is not an option.

Pete bites his lip, feeling a tad bit smug when Patrick's eyes follow the movement, shoving that thought away he nods, Patrick's grip on him loosens and he moves forward, using his teeth to tug down the zipper.

Pete advances hesitantly, slowly pulling Patrick's dick out, he tilts his head up, dazed eyes meeting half lidded dark ones, as he wraps a hand around the length, opening his mouth wide to sink down until he meets his fist and it pushes against the back of his throat making him gag slightly.

Tears form in his eyes and he squints before blinking them back hastily. he then begins to bob his head, mouth sliding up and down Patrick's dick, as he rubs his fingers lightly into the base, he snakes his tongue across the head, purposely being a tease.

A small sound of glee escapes him when Patrick gasps and the hand in his hair twitches but, then he's the one gasping, "You're gonna regret that sweetheart." Patrick hisses, before hauling him forward and snapping his hips hard against Pete, he squeaks, causing Patrick to give a breathless laugh, "I told you this was a punishment, don't you listen?" Patrick asks, thrusting his cock down Pete's throat.

Pete chokes out a groan, moving to wrap his arms around Patrick's thighs, as he tries to adjust to the cruel treatment, he swallows around Patrick's cock by mistake while trying not to choke, causing Patrick to grunt and a shudder racks his body, "Fuck Pete, you look so pretty like this.." Patrick growls, huffing he says, "Almost like you were designed to have a cock shoved down your throat."

Patrick gives a sinister grin, before saying "I bet you love this, love sucking on me."

Pete whines, digging fingernails into the denim fabric beneath his hands.

A deep noise sounds from Patrick's throat and he continues to force Pete's mouth onto his cock, swearing under his breath as he bucks brutally, "Pete god, your fucking mouth." He breaths, moving one of his hands to run his fingertip across Pete's shiny slick bottom lip, "..So perfect."

Pete's head feels dizzy, he usually does when they do this, Patrick's cock rubbing against his tongue as it shoves it's way down his throat always makes him feel like he's in paradise.

When Patrick begins to voice obscene admiration towards him, he knows Patrick's close, He never knows whether he should feel pride in the compliments or shame.

Pete hollows his cheeks more so, swallowing again, vision sparking from the lack of oxygen, he closes his eyes enduring the slight burning in his lungs until he hears a distant voice calling him, "Pete..Pete." Patrick repeats, he snaps his eyes open when he realizes the hand that was previously yanking him forward, has now switched directions, attempting to pull him off.

He quickly lets go of Patrick, pushing his forehead against Patrick's thigh gasping for breath, his chest heaving as hands knead into his shoulders, "Pete are you okay?" Patrick asks, concerned.

"Did I go too far?" Pete tries to answer but, finds his breath has completely deplenished, he inhales deeply before responding shakily, "M'fine, don't worry."

Patrick sighs in relief, "I'm sorry, I should've stopped sooner.." He says running his fingers through Pete's hair, loving Patrick is back, Pete's lips curl into a wide smile, "It's okay, punishment right?"

Patrick hums in agreement, before pulling Pete into his arms, "So, because you we're so good, you deserve a treat." He smirks, moving his hands down to squeeze at Pete's ass, Pete lets out a soft moan, "Please, sir.." He croaks, before burying his face into Patrick's chest.

Pete lets himself be pushed onto his back, spreading his legs wide, and he wants it so bad, no, needs it.

Hands grip onto the back of his thighs, pushing them up until his knees hook around Patrick's shoulders.

His breath hitches when Patrick's cock brushes against him, Patrick glances at him, "Are you ready?" He asks, rubbing down Pete's thighs carefully.

Pete nods, whimpers forming in the back of his throat when Patrick pushes in, he stills, allowing Pete to adjust but, Pete just whines loudly, "Don't stop, please, I'm fuckin' dying over here." And he is, his cock is rock solid and it's so _so_ _painful_ , he swears he's gonna burst.

Patrick gives him a dark look, narrowing his eyes while tilting his head, "You might regret this later, doll." He murmurs deeply, before ramming his cock all the way in.

Pete immediately bites onto his knuckles, muffling a shriek of pain, later is now apparently, fuck sometimes he kind of wishes Patrick wasn't as thick as he is, sure he was prepared earlier but definitely not enough, because fuck he feels like he's filled to the brim.

Patrick freezes and so does Pete, He's breathing hard, his whole entire body aches with the need to release, he writhes against Patrick, gasping at the way it stretches him, pain and pleasure combining into one rippling over, causing him to feel intoxicated, his head hazy, while his vision turns into a blur.

Patrick growls throatily, grabbing onto his hips "If you want to be able to walk tomorrow, you should stop that right now." He warns, voice sounding gravelly.

Not being able to walk is just another reminder and Pete has absolutely no problem with it.

He makes that clear when he twists his body, pushing himself deeper onto Patrick's cock, resulting in Patrick giving a wild groan, bucking his hips into Pete's.

Pete gives a shrill cry, grabbing onto the headboard as Patrick continues to slam into him, their bodies slide together like puzzle pieces, coated with a thin sheen of sweat, surrounding the room in a musk like aroma.

"Pete, god, you we're made to be fucked." Patrick smothers a moan into his neck, jerking his hips faster.

Pete yelps at the sudden change in pace, clinging tighter onto the headboard to stop his head from colliding with it.

His heart is racing and his breathing hiccuping, he can barely see straight, tipping his head back he takes in a wet breath, exposing his throat.

Patrick pulls his upper lip back into a snarl, "You're mine, Pete." Pete shivers at Patrick's possessive nature, almost trembling, "Mine." Patrick whispers, smirking before he latches onto Pete's neck with his teeth, growling, almost breaking skin, Pete whines, arching his back, "Fuck, fuck, please let me come sir, please.." Pete pleads, breaths turning into sobs.

His muscles ache from overexertion and he's breaking, falling apart, he's finally at his limits, Patrick's pushed him far enough, shame fills his chest at the thought, giving the slightest hint of a grimace, though Patrick being the observant guy he is, notices.

"Pete you're so perfect, so good for me princess." Patrick breathes hotly against his ear, moving his hand down to grip Pete's cock, making Pete lurch and a loud moan escapes his lips, "You can come now, come for me Petey.."

At this Pete quickly shuts his eyes, scrunching his face up in pleasure, as fire pools in his abdomen, he's so so close, static surrounding his head, as his entire body pulses and dissolves into pleasure, he has to come, now, now, now.

And he does, thrashing his head back and forth, arching his hips into Patrick's vicious thrusts and tight fist, letting out an ear shattering scream of Patrick's name.

All the while Patrick continues to pound into him during his orgasm, chasing his own climax.

Pete gives a pitiful whimper at each push, every thrust feeling like a spark of electricity in the midst of his afterglow

Patrick's bites onto Pete's neck again, in the same exact spot, definitely breaking skin this time around, Pete chokes out a broken noise, voice raw and cracking.

Patrick's coming and Pete can feel it, hot and thick, beginning to leak down the inside of his thighs, Patrick keens, muffled into Pete's skin, bucking his hips wildly, before going limp on top of Pete.

They're both out of breath, gasping and wheezing, Pete finally gains his ability to inhale oxygen again before whining in discomfort, feeling as if he's getting sort of squished, he pushes at Patrick's shoulder, trying to get him to move, Patrick gives a breathy chuckle, rolling off of him, and flopping his back down on the bed.

It's silent for a few minutes, until Patrick decides to disrupt the silence wrapping his arms around Pete and pulling him against his chest.

"You're okay right?" He asks, cupping his face, and Pete can't help but lean into the touch, his body is on fire, he's quickly turning into ash, having no control over what he does or what he says, thus leading him to thoughtlessly blurt out, "'love you Trick." Eyes widening when he realizes what he just did, oh god.

Patrick's arms stiffen around him, and he's sure he just messed everything up, until he glances at Patrick's face and that face contains a bright smile which he mimics, Patrick relaxes before tightening his hold, bringing Pete closer to him.

"I love you too, idiot." Patrick says, rolling his eyes. Pete grins, snuggling into his chest, "I'm glad."

"This means you're stuck with me by the way." Pete mumbles quietly, closing his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Patrick promises, lying his head against Pete's.

Pete purrs, nuzzling his nose into Patrick's neck, "Good."

Pete's never felt more warm and content then he does right now and he's probably the luckiest guy in the universe, he's in love with his best friend and Patrick actually feels the same way, and he's confident together they'll be golden.

Little does Pete know Patrick's thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a fail but, I hope you liked. (it's not really edited so forgive me.)


End file.
